Fields of Battle
Lore War is coming to Camelot. Brave the Fields of Battle and gather Shattered Weapons for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the look out for the enemy champion leading this assault, Godfrey One-Arm and defeat him at all costs! Equip the following cards to help increase the a mount of Shattered Wea pons you find while fighting on the Fields of Battle: * Godfrey One-Arm: 1 Bonus Weapon * War: 3 Bonus Weapons * Gwar: 3 Bonus Weapons * Blade master:1 Bonus Weapon * Highlander:1 Bonus Weapon Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses! * Tier 2 cards grant 2X * Tier 3 cards grant 5X * Tier 4 cards grant 12X Confront Godfrey One-Arm on Hard for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat him the greater the chance of acquiring him! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart. Battles Upon entering Fields of Battle you see the Menu options and your personal scoreboard/rank. You are given 2 choices in which you face different levels of Godfrey One-Arm and Gwar. Only in Hard, you have a chance to win a Godfrey One-Arm and Gwar' '''boss card. * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. You see Tier 3 artwork for Godfrey One-Arm and Gwar. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. You see Tier 1 artwork. '''Loot' Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stam * +20 XP and +200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x or 10x Shattered Weapon * 1x Summon Stone * 1x Spoils of War Mystery Chest * Golden Arse * Vanguard * War Cleric Easy Cost: 10 stam * +10 XP and +100 Gold * 1x Summon Stone * 1x Shattered Weapon * 1x Arena Ticket * 1x Stamina Potion * 1x Mana Potion * Golden Arse * Grey Mule * Brown Donkey * Vanguard * War Cleric Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Godfrey One-Arm, 15x Summon Stones, 10x Spoils of War Mystery Chests * 2nd Prize: 3x Godfrey One-Arm 15x Summon Stones, 10x Spoils of War Mystery Chests * 3rd Prize: 2x Godfrey One-Arm 15x Summon Stones, 10x Spoils of War Mystery Chests * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Godfrey One-Arm 10x Summon Stones, 10x Spoils of War Mystery Chests * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Spoils of War Mystery Chests * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Spoils of War Mystery Chests * 21 st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Spoils of War Mystery Chests * 31 st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Spoils of War Mystery Chests * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Spoils of War Mystery Chests. * 101 st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Spoils of War Mystery Chests. Reward Ladder * 25000 - 5x Summon Stone * 35000 - 1x Grey Mule * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Stam Pots * 80000 - 15x Stam Pots * 95000 - 1x Golden Arse * ... * 200000 - 1x Godfrey One-Arm * every 10000 - 1x Summon Stone Possible Chest Rewards * 1x Gwar * 1x Godfrey One-Arm (per chest description) * 1x War * 1x Watchman * 1x Pergasus Knight * 1x Corraddin of the Spear * 1x Winter Soldier * 1x Yzabel the Fallen * 1x Vanguard * 1x War Cleric * 5x Mana Pots * 5x Stam Pots * 2x Summon Stones Category:Events